mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Kalina
='Tales of Kalina'= Though only two stories exist surrounding Kalina, I felt they were interesting enough to place in this section. During my time playing her, I was fearful of writing anything in terms of stories, for fear that I might reveal more to my readers than I wanted to, and potentially put Kalina at unnecessary risk. In fact, only New Opportunities was posted. The second, unnamed story, I felt revealed just a bit more than I wanted after reviewing it, and so it remained unnamed, and has collected dust on my computer ever since. *** 'New Opportunities' Kalina tightened the strings on the hood of the fur cloak wrapped around her small body as the wind picked up and whipped snow furiously around her in the cold night air. She glanced over briefly at the caravan she agreed to escort and protect in exchange for the necessary company on the road north past Ormpur. She looked up at the starless, moonless abyss above her and trudged on, lost in thought. What did you want, love? She thought to herself. Why did you make that choice? Who tricked you? Who was involved? What were you looking for, dear? Power? I could have given you that. We were on the brink of taking over this gods-forsaken place, I with the Knights in my pocket, and you as the glorious Lieutenant of the Black Dragon Knights. We had the strongest army in the land available to us, and all we needed to tip the scales in our favor was make up a few stories and stir up a few arguments. Oh, if only I had understood my own actions then; maybe I could have told you instead of sputtering ‘I don’t know.’ Yes, yes, I had feelings for that hard-to-resist man; but I understand now. Don’t you see? I was sealing the deal. I had already made myself invaluable and he would never have fired me, but that night only sealed the lid on the coffin! But if you wanted power, then I must have been wrong about you, but I don’t think I was wrong. Oh, Uthger, I wish we had had one last talk…. You pathetic, foolish girl! Came another voice in Kalina’s head. It carried the sound of a familiar voice that had guided her through the years, eventually twisting itself into what most would call their conscience. She constantly argued with this voice, but it always proved right in the end. You succumbed to one of your own weapons! You’re right, you were on the brink of total power and control in this land, and you squandered your opportunity for some pathetic would-be! Uthger was right, and even told you so! Your so-called Captain is a manipulator! You knew this, foolish girl, and still let him control you, and look where it’s gotten you! Oh, shut up Alan! Kalina screamed in her mind at the voice. I know I screwed up; I can reclaim what I had! If you do, I will be pleasantly and thoroughly surprised. I never thought you would fall so easily; you had always shown me such potential! Shut up I said! The voice laughed. Enough of the past, what’s done is done. You’ve been dormant too long. You need to get back into action. Let’s look at your current situation. You’re firmly planted in the CK, good girl. You’re heavily suspected and openly accused of being a bad little girl. This is to be expected. Fortunately, they have nothing to go on other than what some hotheaded paladins claim. There’s a way out of their suspicions, however. There’s a way to get them off your back. Kalina smirked. What are you thinking of? What are your weapons, Kali? The voice asked. She ran through her list like an obedient student reciting her multiplication tables. Good. Now you’ve already proven you can’t handle some of these weapons without endangering yourself, sex specifically. It won’t come in handy in this situation, anyway. There’s a certain man I want you to focus your attention on…. The voice turned into a picture of a man standing tall and filled with unchecked, foolish pride. He wore dark armor with a morning star clipped to his side and a shield slung over his back. A small chain wrapped itself around his neck, and his gauntleted hand lifted the pendant up from under his armor and showed her a symbol. A smirk visibly formed on her lips as the voice went quiet and her trek north continued. (Written in Winter 2005) *** 'Unnamed' With the shudders closed and a few candles for light, Kalina climbed into the tub filled with warm, soothing water. She was exhausted, sore, dirty, and sweaty, but very satisfied. She sunk deeper into the warm water, letting it reach the tip of her chin, and closed her eyes. A picture of a handsome man popped into her head. He had short hair with stubble on his chin and cheeks, and his arms and legs were well muscled, He grinned at her, and she in return grinned at him. His lips began to move, but the voice that came out did not belong to the man she was picturing. The voice belonged to another she heard every day, and it sang its song quietly, mockingly. O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done '' ''The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won '' ''The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting '' ''While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring '' ''But O heart! heart! heart! '' ''O the bleeding drops of red '' ''Where on the deck my Captain lies, '' ''Fallen cold and dead '' ''O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells '' ''Rise up - for you the flag is flung - for you the bugle trills! '' ''For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths - for you the shores a-crowding! '' ''For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning '' ''Here Captain! dear father! '' ''This arm beneath your head '' ''It is some dream that on the deck '' ''You've fallen cold and dead. '' ''My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still '' ''My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will '' ''The ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done '' ''From fearful trip, the victor ship, comes in with object won '' ''Exult O shores! And ring O bells! '' ''But I, with mournful tread '' ''Walk the deck my Captain lies '' ''Fallen cold and dead. '' The voice faded; the picture faded; the candle light faded, Kalina’s smile did not. ''So the mage is nice. The familiar voice said. Yep. Came Kalina’s reply. She sat in silence in her bath. Nice… show of proof he gave you, too. Take it off; have it examined thoroughly. Kalina opened her eyes and tossed it behind her, letting it land in the ruffled sheets of her bed. He’s a tricky one. He’s cunning. Don’t underestimate him. If he can send you to a place like that, he can do much, much worse to you. You’re probably being watched. '' ''I’m not making any move yet. Not until they come. '' ''Good, and the merchant? '' ''What about him? '' ''Please… please, don’t do it. '' ''Ew! Gods no! He’s ugly, he smells, he’s scrawny. He’s no better than the guys back in Heliogabalus! '' The other voice seemed to laugh. ''Then what will you do? He’ll change his mind, you know. You ARE hard to resist. Kalina giggled at her own thoughts and went over her slowly forming plans in her mind. She made a few adjustments and mulled over details that had bothered her. After a time, her train of thought faded off and she sat in silence, enjoying the simplicities of a warm bubble bath. Don’t kill '''him.' You’ll lose everything. He’s too much to you to kill him. '' ''I won’t kill him. I don't want to. You know that. '' ''Good. See that you aren’t forced to choose between his life, and yours. '' Slowly the handsome man faded back into view; Kalina smiled at the picture. (Written in Winter 2005) Category:Stories